The present invention relates generally to electrical fixtures. More particularly, the invention is directed to a relatively small, multi-purpose fluorescent lighting fixture of the wall or soffet-mounted type.
Many different types and styles of fluorescent fixtures are known in the prior art. These have taken various structural forms, have utilized various fabrication materials and techniques, and have contemplated various general as well as special applications. Developments and improvements in this broad area of interest have been exceedingly diverse, encompassing louvre grids and lens features, housing and troffer construction, mounting and leveling devices, closure mechanisms, and, additionally, internal electrical circuitry, including the illumination elements themselves.
In spite of the extensive development work conducted and the intense and protracted engineering programs of the past, significant problems persist. These problems have not, heretofore, been solved satisfactorily. This is true particularly in the sphere of relatively small fluorescent lighting fixtures of the type which are unavoidably located so as to be readily physically "accessible" to the public. It has been found that such fixtures call for unusual durability including resistance to misuse and to physical mistreatment. Such fixtures must be highly resistant to breakage, and must be easily serviced. At the same time, it is desirable that the fixtures be aesthetically pleasing and compatible with diverse decors and interior decoration.
It is to the effective resolution of these and other challenges posed and to obviating shortcomings and inadequacies of prior art lighting structures that the present invention is directed. A principal aim of the present invention is to provide a simple yet well conceived, effective, and practical lighting fixture obviating many of the deficiencies which presently plague the manufactures and the users of such devices.